Taking Over
by Naraku'sKoibito
Summary: Yet another songfic. Sorry people. This is AU Slash. The pairing? I'm afraid you're gonna have to read to find out, but if you've read my other story, you can guess...


Naraku'sKoibito-Look! Another story! This is just a one-shot though, it's not gonna be a proper story...  
Naraku-Well, THIS is a surprise. _Another_ songfic.What is that,now...3?  
Naraku'sKoibito-...I'm warning you, stop the sarcasm...Don't push me...  
Naraku-She doesn't own me or any otherInuYasha character. Or the song, she doesn't own that either.She owns nothing...NOTHING! SHE LIVES IN A CARPARK FOR GOD'S SAKE!  
Naraku'sKoibito- (Gags Naraku and ties him to a chair) Hm,I'll untie you when you can behave... This is a Slash AU (I'll let you figure out what the pairing is) to the song 'Taking over me' by Evanescence

Seatbelts on kiddies,it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

* * *

Taking over me.

It had been 5 years since Naraku had last seen him.

Having just been released from prison for kidnapping, he thought he'd go into a bar and have a drink, before walking back to his apartment. He stopped at 'Youkai', a bar run by the Testu brothers, InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

People turned and stared at him as he walked by. He ignored them and sat at a table next to the catwalk extension of the stage. He should have expected this, he was infamous after all, all because of the kidnapping of a 15 year old boy. It wasn't even his idea! And yet he had gotten the blame for it, as the police hadn't caught the ringleaders. They were Onigumo, Naraku's older cousin, and his bitch, Kikyo.

Naraku had only been 20 at the time. His cousin had beaten him into helping them, as Naraku was well-known in the family for being extremely quiet and inconspicuous. It's not as though Naraku had harboured some ill-will towards the boy, he didn't even know him, or the reason why his cousin had wanted to kidnap him. While Onigumo and Kikyo blackmailed and cheated the police and the boy's parents, Naraku had been stuck babysitting the teenager, making sure he remained quiet and didn't try to escape. He didn't really mind though, in the end, the boy had reminded him of himself. Quiet, a little shy and...lonely. It wasn't that he cared for him or anything, it was just nice to speak to someone so mature for his age. They were never what Naraku would call 'friends' they just spoke together when things became too quiet. Sometimes they didn't agree, but it didn't matter, it was just nice to find company. Naraku wouldn't say he _liked_ the boy, they just adapted to the situation in which they had been placed. Then, during one of their afternoon conversations, something had happened that had changed all of that.

_It was raining...again. For a few moments, they sat in silence, the only noise being the rain hitting the window._

_"I hate my family..."_

_Naraku looked at the young boy sitting across from him, who was looking ou the window._

_"What?"_

_"I said I hate my family. I feel so isolated around them."_

_"Well, don't think for a second that it gets easier as you get older, because it doesn't."_

_The teen stood up quickly and stormed towards the older male. Naraku stood too and soon, the boy was right in front of him, prodding him the in chest._

_"I don't even know why I bother to tell you these things! Every time I start to think we're even remotely similar, you have to say something that makes me re-think it! You're just like they are! Everyone! Always hurtful, always stubborn, not caring what I feel or think!"_

_He pushed the 20 year old back slightly, angry tears filling his eyes._

_"You're just like everybody else!"_

_He started to push him again, and this time, Naraku retaliated. They struggled against each other for a moment and then Naraku got the upper hand and pushed the younger boy to the floor. The teenager, unfortunately, had a grip on the front of Naraku's shirt and pulled him down with him. Naraku landed on top of him, hands either side of the boys head. They glared at each other for a moment and then realised what position they were in. They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing heavily. Then the 15 year old stretched his right hand up and touched his captors cheek._

_"Naraku..."_

And that was it. Against Naraku's wishes, his heart had fallen desperately in love with the young man, and so, Naraku avoided him at all costs, never meeting his gaze or speaking to him. He had no idea how the boy felt.

And then the police had come. Onigumo and Kikyo had set him up, so he could be their scapegoat while they ran off with the ransom money. He had been in jail for 5 years, paying for their sins.

And now he was here, sitting in a bar, drinking whiskey and having to endure stares from some of the other customers. They all believed it was his idea to kidnap the boy.

Just then, someone got on the stage.

"Hi everyone"

He recognised that voice. Naraku looked up so quickly that he got a pain in the side of his neck.

_No. It can't be..._

Standing on the stage, was the young boy that Naraku had 'kidnapped', but he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a gorgeous young man of 20. Said boy looked around at his audience, and eventually his eyes fell on Naraku. They flashed with recognition. Naraku felt his heart leap at the sight of him.

_He's beautiful..._

"Erm..yeh, well this first song is one that I identify quite a bit..." The band started and the boy grabbed the microphone.

"**you don't remember me but i remember you**

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

**but who can decide what they dream?**

**and dream i do...**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**i have to be with you to live to breathe**

**you're taking over me**

**have you forgotten all i know**

**and all we had?**

**you saw me mourning my love for you**

**and touched my hand**

**I knew you loved me then**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**i have to be with you to live to breathe**

**you're taking over me**

**i look in the mirror and see your face**

**if i look deep enough**

**so many things inside that are just like you **

**are taking over**"

He walked along the stage and stopped right in front of where Naraku was sitting and he stared at him right in the eyes as he sang the next part softly,

"**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**i have to be with you to live to breathe**

**you're taking over me**"

Slowly, the band stopped and the audience applauded, loudly. But neither Naraku or the singer noticed.

It had been 5 years since he last saw him, but he still...loved him, and judging by the song, the young singer had feelings for him too. He got off the stage and walked closer to Naraku. When he reached him, he reached out with his right-hand and touched his cheek.

"Naraku..."

"...Kohaku."

* * *

Naraku'sKoibito-So, who guessed right?No one? Any one?  
Naraku-MMMPRFF!  
Kohaku-This is the second time you've done this to me...  
Naraku'sKoibito-Hmm?  
Kohaku-This is the second story you've made me gay in...  
Naraku'sKoibito-Erm...Review people! It'll make Kohaku happy again!  
Kohaku-No it won't...  
Naraku'sKoibito- Er...It'll make ME happy!  



End file.
